Murmurs of the Past
by 12Pt.FontTruths
Summary: In the stifling society of 3045, Sasori books a trip to a theme park simulating London in its Victorian era. Sakura Haruno is a living breathing actor that doesn't know her whole world is a re-creation of time. What happens when two vastly different worlds, centuries apart collide in a moment? AU SasoSaku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Prologue**

_Come One, Come All! _

_Come Join us at __**Murmurs of the Past! **_

_Lose Yourself in the Foggy Atmosphere of Old London! _

_Delight in the Antics of Adorable Street Beggars Begging for Food! _

_Come Experience an Adventure of a Life Time! _

Sasori read the brief invitation that he had been cordially invited too. His best friend, Deidara, an architect had sent him the invite. However much Sasori hated Deidara and however silly a London Victorian theme park sounded, Sasori wanted to get away. His incompetent employees were running him ragged and business was running in molasses as of late.

It was time for a vacation.

Throwing the invitation on his large desk Sasori rung up his secretary. When the woman finally picked up Sasori was beyond ticked.

"Empty everything for this week. I need a vacation."

"Are you sure Sasori-san? You'll be extremely busy next week."

Sasori let out a hiss of displeasure. "Just do it woman. You know I'm not a patient man."

"Alright Sasori-san."

Sasori hung up and dialed another number. After three rings the owner picked up.

"Ai Danna, I thought you would never call yeah!"

"Deidara, if you only picked up so I could hear your incessant boasting than I'll hang up on you. Don't make me regret my decision."

"Of course not Danna. So are you going yeah?"

"Yes. I'll go nuts at this rate if I don't take a vacation. When's the next airship scheduled to shuttle in?"

"Well you called at the right moment yeah. Someone just cancelled and left a lot on the ship open and it's a suite. I can give it to you and put in a word for you yeah. It's supposed to leave tomorrow."

"Put me on. How much is it?"

"Don't worry Danna yeah. I'll talk to the manager and get something worked out. You have no idea how many people are vying for this spot Sasori. You're lucky I know you un."

"Hm. I'll meet you tomorrow and call me if you can't get the manager to agree to your schemes."

"I'm glad you accepted Danna, you'll have the time of your life hm."

* * *

><p>The sun was far from up in London.<p>

The foggy mists hung in the air thick with moisture and clung to the chipped brick buildings. Wisps of white floated to the ground blanketing London in a thick fog. Sleep filled the empty void mimicking death.

A figure cloaked in black stepped onto the broken cobblestones taking large harking steps. His long and wild hair stuck out in jagged angles yet swayed delicately. The night was far from over for him and the fun was just beginning.

Tucking a tightly rolled package neatly under the crook of his right arm he set off. Tattered posters hung on the dark brick advertising his name, warning others of his presence should they ever be unfortunate enough to encounter him.

_The Phantom._ Few saw and even fewer lived. After all, he was meticulous. Watching the empty streets the shadow continued. The world was dead.

Finally reaching the obscure entrance to the clock tower, he slipped in with enough grace to put a cat to shame. Climbing up the flights of stairs careful to avoid certain areas the figure pushed open the door to the roof with a gloved hand.

The misty fog dampened his unruly hair and parted at the presence. The gently sloped roof of the tall clock tower would make a wonderful stage to broadcast his bold message.

Unfolding the paper package he had clung to earlier he pulled out the round object and impaled it upon the spire. Smiling at the handiwork, he leapt off the edge of the roof. Anyone ordinary would have died but the figure was from ordinary. Barely disturbing the white fog on the ground the man disappeared into the depths of the city.

Hours later the screams of the watch keeper would wake all of London up. A severed head would soon be taken down from the spire by a brave constable. A notice would be issued for the third murder in a week.

Along with the head came a note, bearing an ominous message that would send everyone in frenzy.

_Some fear me,_

_Some worship me, _

_But none know me better than the little bird that sings caged from me. _

_For the time is near, and the little bird will soon sing,_

_By my side,_

_Forever mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the prologue for you. I got this idea from a book I read a while ago called ****_Past World_****. It's quite good albeit a little confusing. Oh and the last lines are kind of similar to some lines from Marie Lu's ****_The Young Elites_****. Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**A/N: I'm hoping to move this story along. I also wrote this late at night to help procrastinate.**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? This is our third murder in the time span of less than a week!" exclaimed Iruka the constable. Twiddling his thumbs nervously Iruka shifted listlessly in his seat while he glanced at his colleague from the <em>outside. <em>It had to be something big for the builders to send in someone from the outside of the dometo investigate. It had never happened before.

"Well, I may have come a couple days late…"

"You're three days overdue Kakashi!"

"You could say I got lost on the path-,"

"No more excuses you white haired hermit, we need to solve this mystery."

"It's silver you imbecile."

"Kakashi!"

"Sorry, just poking fun. It took me a while to get here because of the delays with training. You know how serious the builders are when it comes to preserving the London atmosphere."

"It doesn't matter Kakashi. What matters is that we need to figure out what is happening."

Kakashi's eyes darkened quickly. Pulling out a sheaf of papers wrapped in a manila folder the investigator slid it over to Iruka. Iruka skimmed the paper and grew increasingly alarmed.

"The builders know what is happening but refuse to send anyone else in?"

"They say it could ruin the entire point of the theme park. Too many outsiders, too much disturbance. Why do you think it's so expensive to get in?"

"No, no. We can't worry about this. We have to find out who _The Phantom_ is referring to in his cryptic note."

"Hiruzen handed me what he could. We figured the target would be a girl or woman considering the context of the message."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Ino Yamanaka. She's a singer at a famous bar in downtown London."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Sakura rushed around the bustling hall looking for her best friend.<p>

"Ino! Where are you?" Elbowing her way through the large amount of patrons Sakura picked up the bottom hem of her plain dress, grimy from brushing against the soiled floor. A girl with two buns an odd style for the girls in the city brushed by.

"Tenten! Thank goodness you passed by. Have you seen Ino anywhere?"

"No I'm sorry; I think that Asuma might have a better idea though. He runs this place after all."

"Yeah thanks. Any rowdy ones tonight?"

"None one's been giving me any trouble tonight yet. Don't worry; I've got something up my sleeve if someone gets frisky tonight." Letting out a light laugh Tenten left with a wave of her hands and disappeared in the hub of people.

"That Ino is going to drive me nuts. I've been looking for her all over the place and she's always talking about how I'm the one giving her trouble."

"Excuse me miss, I hate to trouble you but we have some questions we were hoping you could answer." Huffing the pink haired girl turned around grumpily until she realized they were constables.

The pair standing in front of her was strange and stuck out like a sore thumb, even more so than her pink hair, a rare oddity in her world. One was lanky and tall with horrific posture sporting a peculiar mask _and silver hair _while the other had spiky brown hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. A small scar adorned his nose, probably caused by some young armed riffraff that gave him trouble. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the unusual pair before her. "What can I help you with?"

"We're looking for someone by the name of Ino Yamanaka. Do you happen to know her?"

"Well you happened to ask the right person considering I work for this establishment and am her long time friend. Unfortunately I _also _happen to be looking for the same person."

"No worries. Please let us know if you happen to come in touch with her before the night it out," replied the brunette interjecting before his partner could utter a word.

"You're so cold Iruka," mumbled Kakashi under his breath.

"Deal with it," shot back Iruka as both men glanced at the retreating girl's back.

"Thank the high heavens I found you Ino."

"Rude. I've been looking for you too! You disappeared into thin air when I turned my back on you for just a second."

"I went to go find your dress Ino."

Dismissing what Sakura had said Ino waved her hands. "All that matters is that we found each other. Asuma is going to have my head if I'm not ready."

"Hustle it then lady."

Sakura gently pushed her friend into a cramped little room and threw the dress in as well. She slammed the door for good measure. "I'm going to go serve now Ino. Find someone else to help you if you need anything."

"You're real mean Haruno," came Ino's muffled voice from behind the door. By then Sakura was too far and out of earshot to have heard anything. Picking up a few lead cups of rum she headed over to the nearest table of jovial men.

"How can I help you tonight men?"

The men grinned from ear to ear. "A little bit of your time tonight will do missy." Sakura struggled to keep the smile plastered on her face. She still wasn't used to the crude comments that men made to her through holes in their teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I've already got plans for tonight."

"Shame for a pretty thing like you."

"Is there anything else you would like?"

"Just a little company."

Eyebrow ticking Sakura set down the mugs gently or in other words, so hard until half the rum sloshed out and walked away. All she heard was guffaws echoing over the heavy din of music.

"Brutes these days."

* * *

><p>Sasori pulled impatiently on his shirt while he waited for Deidara. His blonde idiot of a friend was five minutes late and counting. Sasori was not pleased.<p>

"Danna! Over here!"

"Took you enough time brat. Why were you late?"

"I just finalized some plans with the boss yeah. The trip's paid for."

"Everything?"

"Nah, just the expenses of getting you in there hm. You're on your own once you're in. You can change your money before you go through yeah."

Gliding along the highway designed for the new air shuttles Deidara pulled off an exit and turned a corner leading to a large expanse of land. Sasori frowned at how much green entered his view. There was rarely that much fertile land to go around anymore and the poorer sectors were already bursting at the seams.

"It's quite expansive for an airship dock. They rarely get this big anymore."

"It's because of the elaborate protocols that everyone has to go through yeah. It's this big because so many people want to get in and you haven't seen the amount of employees it takes to make sure everything's authentic."

Pulling up close to the docking platform and pulling the little metal disk running his air shuttle Deidara switched off the ignition. Jumping out the blonde took Sasori's luggage.

"I hope you got specially tailored clothes yeah. They confiscate anything that could possibly connect you to the outside world."

"Brat do you think I'm that stupid?"

Deidara only shrugged. "Most people forget the simple stuff like that yeah. Then they spend a fortune on the airship getting everything they need before we cross over. Another reason why everything is so massive yeah."

Dragging the bag across the pristine platform Sasori approached the small group of people waiting eagerly to be admitted on the airship. A well-tailored guard stood with his arms crossed keeping the group in check. "Your host will greet you shortly," said the man as he acknowledged Sasori's presence. Sasori only responded with a curt nod.

Surveying the group the blood haired man sized up his companions he would soon be travelling with. A group of three siblings that comprised of a red head, a painted face, and a blonde with spiked pig tails stood in the rear keeping to themselves. Then there was a girl with long red hair styled into the newest fad with it being straight on one side and ruffled the other. Her glasses accentuated her red eyes further adding onto her unique appearance. An imposing dark skinned man stood sternly in the front staring straight ahead. A few other unnamed individuals teemed with excitement until a low voice cut the silence.

"Welcome, I hope we have not kept you waiting for too long. Our preparations are now complete and I'm proud to say that you will soon be entering _Murmurs of the Past_. Welcome Platform 500."

Sasori was quite surprised at the man who gave the brief introduction. His head of auburn hair stood out and his face was riddled with numerous piercings while his tall stature towered over the guests. Sasori never would have guessed a distant friend would be the creator of the exclusive and popular theme park. Deidara leaned over.

"I was surprised when I got hired too yeah. I never thought Pein would have orchestrated all this."

The passengers had slowly begun ascending the walkway leading to the interior of the airship. Deidara finished the line handing Sasori's luggage back to him. Climbing the steep slope the tourists finally reached the entrance of the airship that immediately opened to a large open room surrounded by windows. Pein was already waiting.

"As I mentioned before, you are Platform 500 entering this world. You will be the five hundredth group making your way into _Murmurs of the Past_. We hope to assure that your trip into the Victorian theme park will relieve you of the stress of this world. As the five hundredth group, there will be a special celebration occurring in London. Feel free to enjoy it." Light chatter started when Pein mentioned the importance of their group. "Of course there are many guidelines to experiencing this world as well. I will have Konan here explain them to you."

A young blue haired woman stepped out of the shadows with an austere expression. Her face betrayed nothing.

"Welcome. As part of being visitors of _Murmurs of the Past_, there are many protocols that you will have to follow strictly during your visit. This is to help preserve the atmosphere of this Victorian atmosphere for many more to come."

Deidara nudged Sasori. "I worked with this woman yeah. She's pretty serious so don't fuck up anything."

"First once we enter we require that all participants hand over any items that could connect you to this current world. This is essential and those who fail to comply will be not be allowed entrance to London and refused a refund. Second, all clothing and manners must be that of those times. If you have not yet had clothes specially tailored we have some on board this air shuttle. Those will be of extra costs. Any daily living items will be given to you prior to your entrance of _Murmurs of the Past_. These have been included in the price you've paid. Living arrangements have been allocated however currency must be converted before entering in order for it to be accepted."

Pein finally stepped back to the center platform again. "And we have our last two guidelines. Under no circumstances will you associate with actors living in the world with the intention to tell them of the outside. Sharing of any of that knowledge if forbidden. This is strictly reinforced. All of you will be carefully monitored and we have officials living within whom are _not_ actors keeping peace. Finally, once you enter you will become a citizen of London. This means you will follow all legal systems and laws that tie the actors as well as you of this era. If you are charged with or accused of anything, even I have no power of helping you."

The members of touring people nodded enthusiastically. Sasori glanced at them in disdain, hating their eagerness to play along.

"To keep track of you, we have each given you little notebooks that have been chipped. These will also allow us to send you notifications of incoming and outgoing air shuttles. You are not bound to a certain amount of time inside. It is completely up to you. Under no circumstances can you show this notebook to anyone on the streets. These are for your own eyes only. That is all. Once again we thank you for your interest in joining us _Murmurs of the Past_ and may you enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah. That last part was hard to write. I had to hit on everything I could think of and Sakura didn't get much screen time. Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
